A life from a night
by Quilly Martell
Summary: Loki Odinson, prestigious laywer and business man, has always been used to being alone and it has never been a problem. But that is all about to change, thanks to one woman who he meant would be nothing more than one night. And then she becomes a week, and then she becomes a life. AU. sweet tasertricks.
1. Chapter 1

**A tasertricks idea that has been cooking in my head for a while, only Three complete chapters but more could come.**

* * *

He watched from across the other end of the big ball room type room as more guests arrived through the doors. The party was being held at the Odinson headquarters in London, and the big extravagant mess hall was acting as a ballroom for the night. All sorts of politicians, corporate moguls, prestigious journalists, and other hoighty toity self-proclaimed bigshots were there. And to welcome them all was the great Anthony Odinson, founder of the Odinson enterprise, and his wife Renee Odinson, the fearless human rights lawyer. Their son Thor Odinson, the world famous footballer, would occasionally rip himself from his fiancée, the nobel prizewinning astrophysicist Jane Foster, to also greet the new guests.

Loki leaned his head back and shot his whiskey and sneered. And here was he, their second son, the not yet acknowledged heir of the Odinson enterprise, the rumored alcoholic but still one of the best lawyers in UK. Hiding on the other side of the room to avoid the judgement of all the self-proclaimed masters of business, it was the coward's way out, and he knew that, but at the moment he couldn't care less. He heard the swooshing of a dress walking closer to him and he looked to his side before turning to look straight ahead again.

"You look good" He said and put down his glass on the waiter's tray who had dared to come close to him. "Martini" The waiter nodded and turned to his new companion.

"Whatever champagne they're serving tonight" Sif answered and the waiter ran away to get their orders. "I look fantastic" Loki smirked a little at her self-assured attitude. Not that she didn't look fantastic, because she did. The dark red sleeveless dress complimented her slightly tanned skin, she must have been abroad lately, short dark hair and dark eyes perfectly.

"How are you feeling?" Her question was careful, he could tell, but she also sounded genuinely concerned.

" _Fantastic_. Four years at the American headquarters worked miracles for my sour disposition and very much improved my relationship with my family, so I'm fan-fucking-tastic" He sneered and looked around for the waiter, he better have died to take so long time to whip together a martini.

Sif sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry for what happened to you. He wasn't fair, and I agreed with you at that meeting"

Loki looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Really? I would have appreciated if you had verbalized your support!"

Sif snorted "No you wouldn't. You are his son, his heir and all that. He can't fire you for disagreeing with him and that was why you were sent to New York. He could, however, fire me and I am of far more use to you on the inside of the company. Think about how alone you would have been if I hadn't been here when you had come back" She smirked and he shook his head, but she knew he knew she was right.

The waiter finally came with their drinks and then ran away just as quickly when Loki glared at him.

"Have you seen the guest list for tonight?" She asked and he snorted.

"Do I really need to? It is going to be the usual bigwigs with their cohorts and they are going to be just as boring as they always have been"

Sif nodded "True" She looked at him, she was tall enough to not have to look up at him so she could look straight at him and meet his gaze. "Do you remember my friend from Saint Susannah's, Darcy Lewis?"

As was the English tradition for family's with money, the Odinson brother's had been sent to a prestigious all boys boarding school. Their school had been just a couple of miles away from another school, an all-girls boarding school, Saint Susannah's, were Sif and Jane had attended. Thor and Loki had known Sif since they were really young and had maintained a friendship when they were at boarding school. The two schools would have sports events together, and the students would often have clandestine meetings on the weekends or nights. He remembered a younger girl hanging around Sif and Jane, not that Sif and Jane were close… especially after how Jane had stolen Thor from Sif

"Was Darcy the one stalking you and Jane? Dark brown hair, glasses, braces…her nails each had a different color" He remembered that time they had gone swimming at the lake. Thor and his friends had all thrown themselves into the water, Sif and Jane had run in after them with some other girls. Darcy hadn't brought a suit so she had just sat there on the small pier laughing at the others splashing each other, he hadn't thought much of her at the time, he was too busy getting out into the water to talk to her anyway, but looking back at it she had looked strangely happy in the evening sun watching her friends being idiots. And he remembered that she had painted her nails then, in vibrant shades of purple and red.

Sif rolled her eyes "She wasn't stalking us, we were friends. She was friends with both me and Jane so…I guess that's why it became us three. She glued us together" Sif looked over at Jane who was looking longingly at Thor who was talking to a group of people while holding her hand. Sif was over her crush on Thor long ago, but seeing them together was still not her favorite thing in the world, old habits die hard. Loki noticed.

"I could send you on a classified errand to Bahamas at the time of their wedding" She smiled softy and looked at him.

"Thanks for the offer, but running is not what I do" She looked across the room and then back at him "And neither should you. Go stand by your parents, kill the guests with kindness and make them regret ever thinking something bad about you" Loki swept back his martini and laughed a bitter laugh.

"Maybe later" Sif gave him a sharp look which he shrugged off. "What about Darcy Lewis?" He returned to their previous topic and even though he could tell Sif wanted to nag him more about his appearance at the current party, she knew when not to push him and when to continue, so she folded for now.

"She's coming tonight" Sif smiled and Loki frowned.

"Why on earth would she come here?" As far as he knew there was no person-of-interest in the business named Darcy Lewis.

"Because she was invited" Sif sneered and he glared at her and was about to tell her off but was suddenly pulled forward by his arm, or Thor who was holding his arm.

"Brother! I found some business acquaintances of yours from New York, they tell me that you have humor but I won't believe it until I see it" and so he was swept away into a conversation with Stark, Rodgers and Banner and his brother who seemed to be amazed to see him socialize so easily with other people. If one good thing had come from his stay in New York headquarters it was his new friends, which they openly called each other now (as opposed of how they started out).

Time seemed to move faster when he was actually enjoying the party thanks to his friends, until they were spread out again. Rodgers went to the bathroom, Stark went to show off whatever miracle he had built to some other corporate moguls and Banner was roped into a conversation with another scientist, a very charming, pretty scientist who seemed to adore him. Loki enjoyed seeing Banner blush at the woman's attention and praise and was smirking openly when Banner looked at him in shock. Loki simply shrugged and slid away from the conversation to find Sif again.

He met his mother's gaze from her place among a group of people and he could see and feel her pleading with him to come to her, not to save her, gods knew that Renee Odinson could maneuver any social situation flawlessly. She wanted him to come to save himself, in one of the ways she knew how to help him, by interacting with important people who could elevate his standards in the eyes of the company. He turned his eyes away from her and walked faster through the crowd of people. Their chattering and the slow ballroom music made his head spin, and it wasn't the alcohol, he was no drunk even though they all seemed to think so.

He winced back a little as a hand suddenly grabbed his arm gently. Jane looked at him with startled eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's quite alright Jane I was just distracted. What did you want?" He liked Jane, he really did. Even though she had a tendency to judge before having all the facts (which made him wonder at how her career and science actually worked out, or if she only did it in social situations), but he didn't really have the energy for her mooning over his brother right now, even though his brother was nowhere in sight.

"I was just going to ask if you had seen Darcy yet?" He looked around for a second and then shook his head, no quirky girl with glasses, braces or multicolored nails in sight.

"No I have not" Jane just nodded and smiled then slipped away. "Your welcome" Loki said under his breath, even though she probably heard him, and continued towards Sif who was standing by the bar talking to Rodgers. Sif leaned her head back and laughed at something the former soldier said and Steve just looked at her in awe with a smile on his face. _Ugh, not romance._ But as he got closer to Sif he regretted that thought at seeing how happy she looked, flirty and suggestive but happy. She looked at him and smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me that you had other friends? If I had known we could have exchanged notes on how to best handle you sooner" Loki rolled his eyes and leaned next to her on her other side.

"Share notes all you want, but I'm not a friend to any of you" He said and then nodded to the bartender and ordered whiskey.

"Aw Loki, now my feelings are hurt" Steve said and made a fake pout which Loki just rolled his eyes at while Sif laughed.

"Put a band aid on it" Loki mumbled and Steve just continued to pout, but Loki could tell it was more in order to put on a show for Sif rather than to tease him. Loki glanced down at Sif over her head and then moved his eyebrows up and down at the soldier who stopped and seemed to blush only a little, but covered it by drinking from his beer.

Loki was just about to tell Sif that Jane was running around looking for their lost little companion when he spotted a woman making her way towards the other side of the bar. She was wearing a black dress, tight until it reached her knees where it flared out. It revealed nothing at the same time as it showed off everything. She pushed back her dark curls that fell around her face with red manicured nails that matched her dark red lips, the lace looking fabric on her chest didn't show much cleavage, but did an excellent work demonstrating her fantastic curves.

"Oh dear gods" He murmured and Sif and Rodgers looked at him in surprise and then followed his line of sight until it hit the woman on the other side who was currently checking her phone. Sif looked back at him in surprise with a smirk on her face and Rodgers looked like he approved.

"Oh please turn around, please turn around" Loki mumbled and Sif frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Rodgers touched her hand to get her attention and she was pleased when it stayed there.

"He's an ass man" Rodgers said and Sif frowned again.

"I didn't need to know that" She said drolly and Steve smiled and they both looked over at the woman at the other side. Loki tuned them out, yes he was an ass man, but even if that didn't fall through he was still going to go for it. The picture of beauty sighed and put her phone back in her small black clutch and started to walk away from the bar… which gave him a view of her walking away…

 _Yes!_ "I'm going in!" Before Sif and Rodgers could blink Loki was walking in the direction the woman had gone off to.

Steve just laughed a little and shook his head "I hope she can handle him, he has been antsy lately. It would be nice for him to meet someone…" He was surprised when Sif snorted out a laugh.

"Don't worry, she can handle him" Steve looked at her and she just smiled mischievously.

"What do you know that I don't?" Sif tried to look innocence as she drank from her champagne. _Oh this would be fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reviews have been so Amazing and I'm so thankful that you took the time to tell me what you thought about the previous chapter, it really motivates me and makes me super happy :) as a reward here you have some sexy content and a long chapter ;)**

* * *

Loki walked behind the woman for a moment before catching up, he took time in studying her. There was no ring on any of her fingers and it didn't seem like she had been accompanied to the party, but she was looking for someone. She suddenly stopped again and sighed, when the waiter passed her she grabbed a champagne flute from his tray and spun around, accidentally facing him which seemed to give her pause. When she smiled he walked closer to her.

"You seem to be looking for someone" He said and stopped before her. She was much shorter than him and he would guess that she was also younger than him. She nodded.

"Yes I was, my friend keeps sending me directions to where she is in this giant room but she seems to dissapear like all of the time." She shrugged and put down her phone in her clutch again, then smirked up at him "Now she can come to me" _Ah, she was American._

"Do you mind if I wait with you then, miss…" She looked at him a bit longer than necessary without saying anything but then just smiled.

"If it is one thing I have learned from attending these parties is that your kind doesn't like mine, unless you pay us. So let's keep my name secret for now" Loki frowned for a moment but then smirked.

"You're a journalist" She nodded and he shrugged "I don't mind journalists as long as they are not of the gossip journalism type" he eyed her suspiciously and she nodded.

"Yeah, can't say I like them either. I'm a professional journalist"

"What's your current topic?"

"The American government's involvement the food industry corruption" She said and he raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled.

"Then why are you here? Not that your topic isn't interesting, it is, but I had expected that the journalists attending the party would more interested in the business of the Odinson company"

She sipped her champagne and nodded. "No you're right. I was personally invited" Loki frowned again and was about to ask by who when she interrupted him.

"But I have to ask, isn't the heir of the enterprise supposed to spend time with more influential guests rather than with me?" she took a step closer to him and then looked up through her lashes "Not that I don't enjoy your company, 'cause I do, immensely"

He grabbed a champagne flute from one of the passing trays and looked out over the crowd, he could tell a few eyes were on him and he sighed.

"You know who I am" He said and he saw her nod her head from the corner of his eye.

"I have known you for a long time actually, or there was a gap for like ten or twelve years when I didn't see you, but before that I knew you" He stared down at her in astonishment and frowned.

"Who are you?" She smiled cheekily up at him and took one step closer so that there were only a few centimeters between them.

"You mean you can't guess?" She asked with a cheeky smile and he narrowed his eyes at her but with a smile. The smile came surprisingly easy when talking to this particular woman, but he didn't have time to wonder over why before she spoke again. "Fine I'll give you a clue"

When she spoke after that she nearly whispered "We were at a party almost like this, like twelve years ago. I wore a black dress, with red poppies in my hair, I was really hot despite my teenage awkward attitude. You wore your school uniform, but the 'fancy ones' as your school called them so the jackets and pants were black instead of the jacket being dark blue. You were also really hot, and you never had that awkward teenage attitude like the rest of the boys did, I had such a huge crush on you. But you didn't dance, not even when girls walked up to you and asked. That is one of my regrets from my teenage years, that I didn't get to dance with you that night"

Loki stood and stared at her for a while, processing what she said and the memory started to creep back to him. "It was in the orangery at St. Susannah's, and there were lights and aluminum stars hanging from the trees and the ceiling" He murmured and stared at the woman in front of him. He couldn't stop his mouth from pulling into a small smile "You're Darcy Lewis" Her red lipped smile grew even bigger as she nodded.

"That's right"

"I'm so sorry I didn't remember who you were" He said and she just waved it away.

"It's fine, it was a long time ago. Besides, this introduction would have been much less mysterious if you had known who I was" she winked and he just shook his head. Then he just stood there staring at her dumbly, comparing this bombshell of a woman to the girl he had met at school. When he saw her look back at him with barely hidden amusement he remembered to talk.

"Jane and Sif are looking for you"

"I'm good here, thanks" He raised an eyebrow at her but she just continued to smile up at him. "I just realized something. You didn't come to me because you recognized me…" She trailed off and he straightened himself slightly at her scrutinizing look. "You came to talk to me because you think I'm hot"

Loki contemplated denying it all to save face but the look on her face made him think that this could end very well if he went with it.

"You said you had a crush on me" He stated.

"I did. Do you think I'm hot?" she asked and he made a show of stepping back just a bit to run his gaze over her completely and then stop to stare at her face which had a light blush by the time he was done. He stepped back to her, a bit closer than what was probably appropriate in this setting.

"Exceedingly so" his low dark voice made her blush even more. "You grew up well" He added and she laughed.

"Yup! I'm the poster child for puberty gone awesome, well, me and Matthew Lewis" she shrugged and hoped he got the Harry Potter reference. She spotted Jane's beige dress in a mass of people and hid a bit more behind Loki, if Jane found her she would no doubt try to set her up with some boring business wacko (like she always tried to do, or a scientist), but Darcy had found her prince now so she was good.

"Hiding from your friends?" She looked up and met Loki's amused gaze and she shrugged a little.

"I'm hiding from her setting me up with one of her science buddies"

"I'll be happy to help you with that" He smirked and she felt butterflies in her stomach when he did.

"Darce!" They both jumped a little at Sif's call, who smiled smugly when they did. "Loki thinks you have a nice ass" Loki looked like he wanted to strangle her, Darcy looked smug, and Steve looked both unsure and amused.

"I would be disappointed if he didn't" Darcy quipped and winked at Loki who looked slightly embarrassed behind that stone cool exterior, she thought it looked adorable. Darcy and Sif hugged each other tightly and when they let go Darcy extended her hand towards Steve who took it with his much larger one.

"Hi, I'm Darcy Lewis" Steve nodded as he shook her hand.

"Steve Rodgers, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am" His eyes widened a little as Darcy gasped.

She turned to look at Sif with an astonished expression "Oh gurl that's hot" Sif only shook her head with a stupid grin on her face and Darcy looked back at Steve "Keep it up with the formality, she really digs that, and don't be afraid to be commanding 'cause that really gets her-"

Sif cleared her throat loudly and Darcy stopped talking and seemed to realize that that may have been a bit secret info so far. Loki just looked uncomfortable.

Darcy and Sif started to talk and after listening in for a while Steve eventually turned his eyes to Loki and noticed how the brit was trying to gesture with eyes for Steve and Sif to go away. Steve looked at Sif and tried to come up with a plan how to get her with him away from Loki without being rude, but Darcy beat him to it

"Sweetie I will catch up with you soon but right now I'm trying to pull" Darcy said and pushed a laughing Sif towards Steve. Steve met Loki's surprised gaze briefly and shrugged, then happily escorted Sif somewhere else.

"I thought I was the one trying to pull you" Loki said jokingly and Darcy laughed.

"Babe I have been trying to pull you since we attended boarding school, don't take this away from me" Loki held his hands up in a surrendering gesture and Darcy laughed again. "So what do you say we get out of here?" despite her earlier confidence the question was still posed with a little hesitance.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Darcy Lewis?" He asked and looked around quickly "I would want nothing more than to take you home and fulfill every desire you have, but people will talk, and I have never been good with relationships, so this can't be it"

Darcy took his hand, which surprised him, her thumb lazily stroked over his fingers. "I'm only here for a week Loki, this doesn't have to be a relationship, and I don't care what people will say. I can take you out of here and fulfill every fantasy you have and then be gone at the end of the week" She smiled up at him "So, what do you say?"

Loki smirked down at her, and the smile gave her butterflies, "I say of course, but not until you have that teenage fantasy fulfilled" Darcy frowned and Loki then pulled her through the crowd of people until they reached the dance area of the room. Her eyes widened when he swept her out on the dance floor in a slow easy waltz.

She started to giggle after a while and Loki raised an eyebrow at her "I'm sorry, it's just that you are so perfect I can't even handle it" Loki smiled smugly and spun her around and then pulled her closer to him.

"If it's any consolation to the teenager in you, teenaged me didn't dance half as well as the grown up me" Darcy laughed and he smiled, pleased that he could make her laugh so easily. Funny was not a word people would use to describe him, and he couldn't remember conversation being as easy as it was with Darcy. She was so free of pressure and judgement, he stopped himself from describing her as a glass of cold water on an unbearably hot day, he had been drinking but he wasn't so drunk that poetic expressions became okay.

"That's a shame, I guess we would have ended up making out in the coat closet instead then" He pinched her waist and she giggled.

He leaned closer to her "There's a coat closet here" She raised an eyebrow with a flirty smile.

"Lead the way" They slipped away from the dance floor, Darcy smiled happily when Loki didn't let go of her hand as they walked, she glanced up at him and studied his face. His jaw had grown from hinting at a handsome bone structure to being extremely handsome, his hair was longer than how he had kept it when they were at school, now it was slicked back to the back of his neck. She was fantasizing about how it would look after she ran her fingers through it when they suddenly stopped. She bumped into someone and took a quick step back to see who she had walked into.

"Jane!" Darcy exclaimed and Jane wrapped her arms around her neck in a hug, Darcy gently put her arms around the other woman, Loki couldn't help but notice the unenthusiastic reaction from the woman by his side. Thor stood next to them and clapped Loki on the back in greeting. Then came the person Loki had been avidly avoiding for the night.

When Darcy and Jane stopped hugging, Anthony and Renee joined their little group. Darcy looked at the two people and stared in awe at the woman in the gold dress, she was gorgeous…and familiar.

Renee met Darcy's puzzled gaze with her amused one. Darcy's eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh my god! You're Renee Odinson, the human rights laywer!" Renee smiled indulgently and Darcy's already wide eyes widened even more as she looked up at Loki. "Your mother is Renee Odinson?"

Loki raised an eyebrow at her "It would appear so" she slapped his arm with her clutch "Ouch" He said drolly, since it really didn't hurt so badly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Loki raised both his eyebrows.

"I figured you knew that" Darcy groaned, Renee watched in amusement and Anthony couldn't help but find the girl a little amusing. Jane, however, was mortified by her friends behavior in front of her future in laws.

"You just became like a million times cooler" Darcy said and then looked at Renee who smiled gently at her. Loki didn't know if he was supposed to be pleased by the comment, but ignored it in favor of trying to get his date away from his parents, they absolutely didn't need to be involved in this.

"I'm sorry, I'm just a really big fan of yours. I follow almost every case you are on, and you are amazing. I really admire how you use different perspectives to make other parties-"

"Right Darcy that's enough" Jane clipped and Darcy looked at her friend in surprise, she then looked away so she wouldn't slap the judgmental look off of the astrophysicist stupid face. She was surprised when Renee took her hand.

"Jane dear it's more than alright" Renee admonished gently and then looked at Darcy "I'm thrilled to meet you dear, what's your name?"

Jane decided to jump in again "I'm sorry I forgot to introduce you, this is-"

"You know each other?" Renee asked with a raised brow, making Jane gape in surprise "I assumed she was a friend of Loki's" Darcy glanced up at Loki who unclenched his tense jaw. She didn't know why he suddenly closed up but she figured it had something to do with his parents, she could spare him the involvement.

"I'm Darcy Lewis" Darcy smiled and Renee turned his gaze to Darcy, who's hand she was still holding. "I went to Saint Susannah's with Jane and Sif, but I was one year younger. I met your sons a few times while I was there"

"I must have told you about Darcy, mother" Thor joined in "She was, is, hilarious. Always up to something while we were at school" Thor winked and Darcy smiled at the support.

Renee nodded "I'm old I can't remember everything, anyway, it's nice to meet you dear"

"It's amazing to meet you" Darcy said with no small amount of awe in her voice and Loki looked away so he wouldn't smirk.

"Has Loki shown you around" Loki looked at his father with a blank expression but Darcy nodded with a smile.

"He has, we have been discussing our teenage years" Darcy looked at Loki with a smile, she didn't get one back but it didn't really matter.

"Darcy is going to be the maid of honor at our wedding" Jane said and Darcy kept smiling although the change of conversation wasn't to her taste, Jane hadn't apologized yet anyway.

"How lovely" Darcy looked at Loki's father with a smile. The older man was hard to read, she didn't know if it was sarcasm or something else in his voice, or if he genuinely liked the idea. After a couple of moments of talking about the wedding Darcy turned to Loki suddenly.

"I think I saw Sif, did you see her?" Loki looked around hesitantly and then looked down at Darcy.

"No, I did not" He said tensely, wondering what she was on about.

"I need to go and say hi" She looked at Renee who was watching them carefully "I'm the worst at finding people in crowds, I'm so damn short" She looked back up at Loki. "Can you help me find her?" Loki just nodded and Darcy took his hand and dragged him away, all the while describing the dress Sif was wearing so that he could see her easier.

She lead him out into the lobby area that doubled as a clothing space for the guests. She turned back to him "Wanna get out of here?"

He nodded, "More than you know" Loki disappeared into the coat closet with their tags, and then came out with their coats. He walked up behind her and held out her coat and she gratefully slipped into it. In the meantime he threw on his coat and they then walked out to get a cab. She watched him carefully, he seemed wound up and anxious, and she didn't think it had anything to do with her. She reached out and took his hand gently, he looked at her.

"Are you okay? We don't have to do this if you don't feel like it" Her words gave him pause. He suddenly felt a pull to tell her everything, from his slightest frustration to his major anger, and if she had been there for more than just the night he probably would have. If he had some proof that she would stay with him, he could have told her.

But now he just shook his head and tried to smile. "I'm fine, and I do very much feel like it" She gave him a small smile but he could see she looked concerned still, so he looked away in search of a cab. When one finally stopped he opened the door for her and they jumped in.

"My place or yours?" Darcy asked and grabbed Loki's hand again when they were settled. Loki thought about it for about three seconds before he answered.

"Mine, I think you will like it" He called out his address to the cab driver and they drove off. They huddled together in the back of the cab, it was still cold even inside the cramped space.

"Do you know what I just realized" Darcy asked and turned to look at him. He looked back and both seemed to realize how close their faces were. "We haven't even kissed" She glanced down at his lips and then up to his eyes. He let out a soft exhale and leaned closer to her and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm not the kind of man who makes out in the back of a cab." He said and then moved back a little so he could meet her gaze. "But soon" She smiled sweetly and he stopped to wonder if her lipstick would smudge or if it was one of those that stayed on no matter what.

When they got out of the cab they were in front of a very tall building, still in town but not in the center. They walked into a marble lobby with post boxes and a front desk with a young man reading a magazine, he looked up when he heard them coming.

"Mr. Odinson, welcome back. I hope the party was nice" Loki nodded as they walked past the desk to get to the elevator that was next to it.

"Thank you, Ian" Loki said quietly, but Ian seemed to be more focused with following Darcy with his eyes with a wowed look on his face than to reply. They stepped into the elevator and Darcy's heart began to beat harder. This was actually happening!

The doors slid shut and they started to rise. She could feel his eyes on her, so when he stepped closer and slowly started to unbutton her jacket it wasn't a surprise. When her buttons and belt were open he slid his hands under her coat and placed them on her hips, they slid down and cupped her bum, he pulled her closer to her and she bit her lips wantonly as he squeezed.

"It's not exactly a coat closet" He whispered, his lips only centimeters away from her own "And you are not wearing read poppies in your hair" His hands moved up her back, but one went down to her bum again "But this will have to do"

When they finally kissed there was a rush of adrenaline and lust from both sides, Darcy worked on the buttons of his jacket and then slid in her hands to get closer to his skin. Loki's hand went to the back of her head and wrapped up her dark curls in his fist, as if to hold her in place, when she wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Darcy moaned hungrily as she felt his hard on press against her stomach through their clothes. She moved the hand that had been pulling loose Loki's black tie and placed it on his cock, she cupped him gently and they stopped kissing for the first time as Loki let go of her lips and groaned, even though he tried to hold it down.

"Protection?" He mumbled, still kissing her feverishly.

"Pill" She mumbled back between kisses. "Condoms in my clutch"

The elevator came to a stop on the seventh floor then and they stepped out of the elevator, still tangled in each other. Loki backed Darcy into the door opposite of the elevator and she giggled when he started to fumble with his keys. The tumbled into the apartment and Loki kicked the door shut after them. Darcy opened her eyes to look around when Loki's mouth moved to her throat.

"Wow, your apartment is gorgeous!" She gasped and he stopped kissing her neck briefly to look around his apartment. The door led straight into the living room/dinner area, it was very modern and its dark color scheme of black, grey, white and mahogany worked extremely well with each other.

"I'll show you the best part" He mumbled and jumped down the two small steps leading down to the living room area, he walked over to the big windows, currently covered by a screen, and pushed down on a button that shone green as he did. The screens covering the windows went up and Darcy let out a gasp. She walked down the steps and walked closer to the windows.

"It's beautiful!" She smiled a huge smile. The city's lights illuminated the room and the buildings looked almost magical with all their lights mixing together and reflecting in each other.

"I have only lived here for near a month, I had someone decorate the place so I have no special opinions on the furniture…but this is by far my favorite part of the apartment" She turned to look at him and saw that he was already looking her way. Half of his face was illuminated and the other half left almost in shadow.

"Loki" His name sounded so incredible coming from her lips, he took a step forward and put his hands on her waist. They stared at each other for a moment before she spoke again.

"My zipper is on the right side" his hand traveled up her side and found the small zipper and pulled it down slowly. As soon as the zipper was down the front of the dress went down with it, Darcy pulled her arms free from the lacy sleeves and brought her hands to Loki's chest and kissed him. Loki pushed her dress down her hips and then lifted her out of it and laid her down on the sofa behind them. He hovered above her as she sat up and worked on his tie and shirt. The tie flew off, her bra was thrown across the room, buttons flew loose but he couldn't really care. He stopped kissing her to stand up to remove his belt and pants.

She caught his hands on his belt and met his gaze. He was breathing hard and the sight of Darcy's head at level with his crotch did little to calm him down. She slowly undid his belt and then threw it over the couch. When she was about to unzip his pants she stood up, she held his gaze as she undid his fly and pushed down his pants just a little, before cupping his full hard on with her small hand. She pushed down his boxer briefs and then put her hand around his cock.

His low groan was so incredibly sexy, she squeezed her legs together and pressed herself closer to him. But he wouldn't have any of that. He pulled her hand away from him and turned her around quickly. He was quick to pull down her black panties and she could hear the rustle of fabric as he threw away his pants, and hopefully his underwear. She heard her clutch open and the ripping of the condom package.

His front was then quickly pressed against her back and she moaned as his hands reached forward to grab one of her breasts and one on her stomach to press her closer to him. His cock was pressing against the small of her back and she arched her back a little so it got closer to her butt. His hand slid down to her clit and she moaned out loud as he started to rub her.

"Oh god!" She whimpered. Loki's hands were amazing, his hand on her breast was squeezing her just in the right way and his hand on her, or in her was indescribable. His mouth latched on to her neck and she reached back with her hand to grab his neck. "Loki!" it was all just too much!

Her knees buckled as she came, her moan was probably obscene but Loki didn't seem like he was complaining. He squeezed her ass with one hand as she came down from her high, and then turned around. She kissed him hard and grabbed his cock and massaged his tip skillfully. She turned them around so that she could push Loki down on the sofa. She paused and just looked at him for a while, the raw look on his face, his hard breathing and his erect cock resting against his stomach was just too much to handle.

She straddled him and his hands immediately went to cup her ass. She grabbed his penis and then sank down on him smoothly. Loki leaned his head back with a sigh and then smiled breathlessly as she started to move. His hands moved from her ass to her waist but then stopped in surprise when he felt something hard to the side of her. He opened his eyes and looked down and then smirked widely.

She was still wearing her black wedge heels, somehow this woman knew exactly what to do to turn him on, even if it may have been unintentionally. Though when he met her gaze after looking at her shoes he found it hard to believe it had been an accident.

"Did you fantasize about this in school?" He whispered as she slammed down on him hard and he groaned. She smirked.

"That would be terribly naughty for a schoolgirl, would it not?" he laughed and she leaned forward to catch his lips hungrily. Her hips moved so flawlessly he had a hard time concentrating not coming, that would ruin all the fun he had planned.

"Stop" He groaned and she looked at him in concern, which then turned into surprise as he picked her up, turned them around and dropped her on the couch. He leaned over her and caught her breast with his mouth and Darcy nearly fainted at the sensation of his lips sucking her nipple. He came up to breath and caught her wide eyed stare, her flushed face and glittering eyes made her look like his most sexy fantasy come true.

"Turn over" She smiled and then rolled over. His hands squeezed her ass roughly and she moaned loudly. He laid down on top of her and slid in to her with a smooth push which made her whimper. The angle was so much better for both of them. He started to thrust into her and listened to her sweet moans as he hit her sweet spot. She angled her hips more and his eyes nearly rolled back into his head.

"Do you think you can get on all fours?" He asked and he saw her nod her head before she pushed herself up on her knees. She continued to push up her body until she was leaning against his chest, both of them standing on their knees. She looked back at him and he caught her lips with his as he started to thrust up, his hands caught her breasts and she covered his hands with her own to showed him what she wanted. Her whimpering grew louder and he could feel her tighten around him and he clenched his jaw, trying to hold himself at bay.

He leaned further into her, making them both lay down on the sofa again, his hand sneaked between her legs and gently pumped her clit as he thrust into her. Darcy angled her hips again, making both of them moan.

He knew she was coming before she said anything, he could feel her flutter slightly and made sure to hit her spot more. She screamed out something no coherent and seemed to fall apart under him, he clenched his jaw again and pumped into her a few more times before finally falling apart with a held back growl. He leaned over her for a couple of seconds, just concentrating on his breathing as he came inside her. He leaned forward and kissed her neck before pulling out and walking to the kitchen to throw away the condom in the trash. When he came back she was laying on her back on the couch looking out the window with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Darcy" She looked over at him with a small smile. "Let's go to bed" she smiled wider and jumped up from the sofa and padded over to him. He held out his hand and when she took it he led her to his bedroom.

The grey king size was freshly made with green decorative pillows and Darcy threw herself right in the middle of them, laughing as she did. Loki threw up the cover and slipped beneath it, making sure Darcy got under it as well.

Darcy laid back against his chest and closed her eyes in bliss, just for a moment everything was perfect. "Thank you" She glanced up at him and met his green gaze. "You really are perfect" he smirked down at her and his hand slid down her stomach.

"Don't thank me yet, I'm far from done" and with that devilish smirk he disappeared under the cover and Darcy gasped in pleasure. Now she was fully convinced that there was no other man as perfect as Loki Odinson.

Another chapter left, probably the last one but who knows...I'm constantly haunted by plot bunnies


	3. Chapter 3

This is the last complete chapter, more may come but don't hold your breath for it ;) thank you all so much for the Reviews, it's so nice to hear what you all Think and that you like the story. I am working on another tasertricks fanfiction at the moment and am soon finished with it... its a long one and I am very happy with it.

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 _Loki slowly woke up, feeling slightly disoriented and sore but fucking amazing at the same time. His bed moved again and he looked over to his right and watched as Darcy was standing next to the bed, putting on her underwear._

 _"What are you doing?" His voice was raspy from sleep and she turned to look at him with a sheepish expression._

 _"I'm sorry, I tried not to wake you. I just wanted to get out of your hair before you woke up"_

 _He frowned and sat up. "You're leaving?" He thought of how stupid the question sounded, of course she was leaving, he had been very clear about this being a one night thing, and so had she. But he was strangely against the thought of her leaving him._

 _"Well, yeah" she looked slightly confused, understandably so._

 _"How long are you staying in London?"_

 _She started to put on her dress as they talked "Just a week, then I go back to New York"_

 _"Stay with me" Both seemed to pause at his sudden demand. "You can stay here instead of living in a hotel"_

 _Darcy seemed hesitant but still smiled "What happened to the 'I don't do relationships' attitude?"_

 _"This isn't a relationship, this is two people living together for a week and having fantastic sex before returning to their ordinary lives" Loki smirked, Darcy smiled back. She was obviously tempted, who wouldn't be._

 _"Okay, let's do it" He smiled widely at her answer._

 _"Excellent, first things first though, take your clothes off and come back here" her sweet laughter resonated throughout his otherwise silent and empty feeling apartment._

The more he thought back to that moment the more stupid he felt. If he just hadn't offered her to stay with him none of this would have happened.

His apartment wouldn't feel so empty and cold unless he had known what it was like when someone lit it up with her presence and made it look homier with such small gestures, her laughter wasn't there anymore nor were her things.

And he wouldn't have realized how boring his life was if he hadn't spent all his days with her, they had been to the London eye and despite having lived in London his entire life he had never tried it before. Walking aimlessly around town with her was an adventure, she made everything more…just more of everything.

He never got tired of talking with her either like he did other people, it just never stopped and it was always free and easy. She even taught him things, she taught him her own philosophical idea of the world and he had never laughed so hard. She had also taught him sexual things, which he had more than thoroughly enjoyed. And she made him forget, he didn't care that he didn't go to work for a week when she had stayed with him because he was happy forgetting the expectations people had of him, he didn't care what his father would think because in the moments he spent with Darcy he had been happy. And so he hadn't cared about anything else.

He sat on the sofa and looked around his apartment, his empty and miserable apartment. It was raining outside (it was London of course it fucking rained), If Darcy had stayed they probably would have watched one of the shows she was following and eaten popcorn… but now he was alone…and it was his own goddamn fault.

Sif was just about to stick her key into Loki's door when she heard something smash on the other side, she quickly pulled the door open and thought back to the gun she kept in her purse when she walked in. To her surprise there was no burglar but just Loki sitting on the couch and eating ice cream, ben and jerrys from the look of it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She walked over and looked down on him, was he wearing sweat pants? It was two in the afternoon. Loki just shrugged and stabbed the ice cream with his spoon.

"The fucking remote didn't want to work" he said in a matter of fact voice. Sif glanced around and saw the smashed remote by the wall next to the TV. "Why are you here?" she looked back at him and met his annoyed glare with an equally pissed off one.

"There have been complaints about you, Fandral has been reigning them in as much as he can but if you continue what you're doing Odin will hear about it" she sighed "And what's wrong with you anyway? You're screaming at people in the office? You never scream at people, nor do you threaten them or push them into walls. What the hell is going on?" She sat down on the table in front of him.

"I have the flu" Sif's eyebrows shot up and she shook her head.

"You have the flu? So the violent behavior is a side effect of that? Well gee, I didn't know that!" Loki slammed down the ice cream on the table next to her and walked away.

"Why the fuck does it matter?" He bellowed and she followed him.

"It matters because you are the most talented business man at the firm, no one has ever complained about you before, everyone thinks you are amazing at what you do, everyone likes you-" She was interrupted by Loki's sharp laugh.

"Oh please, now you make it sound like you're describing Thor" Sif threw her hands up in frustration.

"Loki for god's sake!" Loki turned to glare at her over the kitchen isle and she braced her hands against the counter and leaned forward. "Just tell me" She sighed and sat down on one of the bar stools by the counter. Loki pulled his hands over his face and through his hair, she had known him long enough to know that it meant that he was frustrated, but that he was also caving in.

"You're going to think I'm silly" He smiled a toothy smile, but still managed to look beaten down.

Sif shrugged "I usually do, what's the change" Loki only smiled slightly at that.

"I feel strange" he started and frowned at himself "I don't know how to describe it but I feel hollow in a way, and I'm annoyed all the time"

Sif watched him carefully for a while before she opened her mouth to speak. "Does it have anything to do about Darcy?" Loki immediately met her gaze and she felt a small success at being right.

"She left two weeks ago" Loki stated and Sif nodded slowly.

"About the same time as you started acting strangely. Did something happen between you?" She had met Darcy a couple of times during her week in London but they had never really talked about Loki other than when Sif wanted to tease her, and Darcy hadn't said anything either other than smirk and wink at Sif when she suggested that something had happened with Loki.

Loki sighed and nodded and then told her what happened. How Darcy had stayed with him for a week, what they had done.

"…and I think I miss her" Loki finished and then laughed "Hell I must miss her, I keep her favorite ice cream in the fridge even though I'm not that crazy about it and I keep obsessing over her old articles" He paused to look at Sif who's mouth was still hanging open in surprise. "I even made an Instagram account so that I could stalk her through it" He admitted sheepishly and Sif's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of her head.

"Oh Loki, are you in love with her?" Loki seemed to zone out for a moment before shrugging.

"I don't know, I don't think I have ever been before" Sif's eyes widened. Loki groaned in frustration "I just can't go on like this! I'm angry near constantly and I'm angry at myself for fucking this up!" He kicked the fridge behind him then leaned against the counter in defeat.

"I just can't believe it" Sif said and Loki looked up at her "She is absolutely crazy about you, I can't believe she left when you asked her to stay. I just don't get it, you would be perfect together!" Sif stopped to look at Loki for confirmation when she saw his suddenly sheepish look.

"Oh Loki, tell me you didn't!" Sif exclaimed and Loki sighed which was all she really needed. "You fell in love with her and didn't ask her to stay!" she threw the newspaper at him that he avoided by ducking. "You idiot!"

"What makes you think she would have if I had asked her?" Loki yelled in his defense and Sif groaned out loud.

"Because I know things like this Loki, and I especially know them about my best friend! Both of them!" she sat back down on the barstool and looked at him with a hint of pity.

"Have you contacted her? Has she called you?" Loki shook his head.

"I dropped her off at the airport, we kissed goodbye, said that we would see each other at Jane and Thor's wedding, and then she left. I haven't heard anything from her"

Sif nodded "Then call her" Loki closed his eyes with a sigh.

"I don't think that that's such a great idea"

"Why the hell not?" Sif groaned and Loki glared at her.

"I don't do relationships, at least that's what I told her, I was very clear that there would be nothing more between us when the week was up and she went home" He snorted "and she was fine with that, she seemed pleased with it" He barely had time to duck when she threw her purse at him, so it only grazed his face.

"Of course she seemed pleased with it! If she would have said that she wanted more than that you would have been scared off, and don't tell me that's not true! To be with the dream guy for a week and then going home is probably better than getting humped and dumped by him just because she wanted more!" she groaned "See, this is why I'm the head of communications, 'cause you clearly suck at it"

There was a brief silence before Loki spoke, this time with a sliver of giddiness in his voice "I'm her dream guy?"

"Oh for god's sake!" Sif groaned and looked for something to throw at him but found nothing so she threw her hands out to her sides "You're her teen crush, who grew up and became everything she wanted, so yeah, you are her dream guy. The wedding is in three months, please contact her before that and tell her you want her to stay, or go to America with her"

Loki glared at her "I'm afraid that it won't be that easy" Sif raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed "You were going to find out soon enough, but the wedding is postponed, Jane had a research trip that could not be moved because of various factors. But they have postponed it, and I have not got a date yet"

Sif sighed. "Alraight, Loki you know I love you and I want to help you. But the only thing you can do for now is to get yourself straight, and show some courage and call her. But don't let her come back to you when you are being sued for assaulting your coworkers" she smiled a small smile "It's up to you"

…

The three months passed without anyone being assaulted more by Loki. He let himself be pulled back and forth by his father on different projects and he didn't argue about Odin having to pronounce him the heir of the enterprise, to his father's thinly veiled surprise. All in all he went through his life as he should, apathetic and more aware of how alone he was perhaps, but he did what he had to.

He picked up his phone every night to call her, but after every night that he didn't it made it harder. It had been three months since they had seen each other and she had not called him either, so maybe she didn't feel like she wanted to hear from him. Maybe she had found someone?

As if his own thoughts weren't enough to haunt him he had to notice her presence in the papers with her brilliant articles, he stalked her twitter and Instagram and he noticed her absence in his empty apartment every time he came home. He had sent her flowers when she had been nominated for some award, she didn't get it so he had sent more, but he hadn't dared to sign his name in case she wouldn't like them.

He had started to flee his apartment more which is why he readily accepted an invitation from Thor to have dinner with the family at a restaurant in town. Today was the date Thor's and Jane's wedding would have been held on, and the day that he would have seen Darcy again, he thought gloomily as he entered the posh restaurant. But instead he was eating with the family.

The waiter took his coat and he walked over to the table and after he said hello to Jane and Thor and his father he sat down next to his mother. By the time the food was done Thor was wrapped up into a story about what had happened at last week's game and Odin and Jane was laughing along, his mother turned to him with a smile.

"You are very quiet tonight" She said quietly. "Are you alright, darling?"

"I'm fine mother" Loki said after downing his glass of wine. "It's been a long day"

"Are you sure that it's just that?" Loki stiffened at the question and looked at her.

"How so?"

Renee sighed gently before answering "I talked to Sif, because I have been worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately" She met his steely gaze "Does the American girl have anything to do with that?" she asked gently.

"No"

"Loki you can talk to me"

He cleared his throat and the rest of his dinner companions looked at him as he stood up. "I'm afraid I should leave, I have things to tend to at the office. Have a nice dinner" Without waiting for a reply he walked out of the restaurant and slammed into the cold evening air. He didn't bother with a taxi, he wasn't that far from his office after all, and he didn't want to go back to his apartment.

He walked into the giant headquarters empty of everyone except the cleaning crew. He took the elevator up to the second highest floor and stepped off and walked to his office. He walked past Helena's desk and looked for any of her classic post it notes with messages or tasks for him that she had written down when he wasn't there. He found about five and then set off to work.

The five post it notes took about five hours to be done with and so he just leaned back into his black leather chair and stared out the window behind his desk. He had a bottle of whiskey in the bottom drawer of his desk and he was seriously considering opening it when someone knocked on the door. He spun around and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the door.

Almost midnight, who the fuck would be here now? And who would knock at this hour unless they expected him to be here?

The door opened slowly and his eyes widened dramatically. Darcy was standing in his office, a red suitcase trailed after her and when she saw him she both smiled and looked slightly panicked at the same time.

"Darcy…"

"You didn't call" Her statement left him mute and he didn't even know where to start. "But you sent me flowers, twice" She said with a smile.

"How did you know it was me?" She let go of her suitcase and walked to stand in front of his desk.

"Because of the poppies"

"That may have been terribly obvious of me" He mumbled and she smiled widely. He stood up and walked around the desk "Why are you here?" _or was he hallucinating again?_

She seemed to falter slightly "Because I wished you had called" He was about to say something when she stepped closer and held up a hand to make him be quiet.

"I know what we said, and I was fine with it…until I went home. I know you may still not want a relationship, but I couldn't wait until the next wedding date to ask you. Who knows if they will ever get married! There is always going to be research or football in the way so I…came here" She paused before adding "I may have threatened that guy in your lobby to tell me where you could possibly be at this time of night and he said here, and if he charges me with something I would like you to bail me out"

"You went all this way?" she nodded and he leaned back against the desk to look at her "Well then, I really wished I had called you" Darcy just looked at him and he reached out to take her hand and pulled her closer so she was standing between his legs. He looked up at her and she still looked down on him slightly unsure of what he was saying.

"Darcy I am an idiot" He chuckled "I didn't dare to call you before, but I won't let you go this time. I love you, move in with me" Darcy let out a laugh in surprise.

"What! Are you crazy?"

"I don't know, am I?" He asked calmly and she leaned forward and kissed him hard. His fingers wrapped around her dark curls as they kissed. Darcy pulled back slightly to lean her forehead against his.

"I love you too" She whispered and he smiled widely before they kissed again. "I hope you can live with my stuff all over your place" She said teasingly and he put his lips against hers with a surprising intensity.

"I would want nothing more" He breathed against her lips before catching them again. He picked her up and spun her around and she squealed delightfully as he did. He put her down on his desk and leaned over her as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him closer between her jean clad legs. She grabbed his tie and used it to pull him down to lay on top of her, he sneaked his arms under her torso and hugged her closer to him as they kissed. She was so distracted by the kissing she barely noticed how he unbuttoned her bra through her shirt. When they pulled apart Loki quickly pulled her blue shirt over her head and her bra fell off and he threw it across the room, he gave her a gentle push to make her lay down again and then covered one of her nipples with his mouth and his cock stirred when she moaned loudly and pulled her fingers through his hair.

"Take your pants off" Darcy moaned out and he smirked and did as she said after biting her nipple gently. He backed away from the desk and started to unbuckle his pants, Darcy slipped out of hers and then walked around his desk dressed only in lacy blue panties.

"Come here" her voice was husky and he swallowed hard as he quickly followed her to the other side of the desk. When he reached for her he was surprised when she managed to push him down into his chair. She leaned over him and put her hands on the armrests as she kissed him softly.

"Do theses fold back?" Darcy said and knocked on the armrests with her nails. He only nodded and she smiled "Good" Before he could grab her again she sunk down before him and tugged at his underwear. He used the armrests to push himself off the chair to help her get them off and she then threw them over the desk and sank down on her knees.

He leaned back his head with a groan and chuckled slightly "Oh fuck, Darcy!" Darcy smirked internally and enjoyed how he moaned silently, while he sat back and admired her amazing simultaneous abilities. When her tongue went back to licking circles on his tip he reached forward to cup her cheek. She looked up at him and was surprised when he shook his head.

"I'm gonna cum if you keep on" He said huskily and she smirked and licked one more time, he groaned and reached down for her. She laughed as he dragged her up and pressed her against the desk. He grabbed her ass and sat her down on the desk after pulling off her panties, grabbed her breast and pushed her down on the desk at the same time as he squeezed it and her back arched into his hand. He took a hold of himself with his other hand and slid into her, he shivered all along his spine in satisfaction and Darcy squeezed around him with a barely held back moan. He started to pump into her at the same time as he squeezed her breast. He slammed into her hard and she let out a full moan at that and her back arched.

"Harder" She bit out and he was only happy to oblige. After pumping into her hard a couple of times she reached down and started to touch herself and he nearly lost it at the sight. He bit down on his lip as he slammed into her when her walls started to flutter. She let it go with a dragged out sigh and he came straight after her.

"I'll get some paper" He sighed and walked off to his private restroom, when he got back she was still sitting on the desk looking out through the window. He had already washed himself off so he gave her the tissues. He leaned over her and she looked up at him sweetly.

"Hi"

He smiled widely down at her "Hello to you too"

"Can we go home?"

"Absolutely"

…

When he walked into the office two days later and sat down behind his desk it felt nearly filthy to look at, but also very sexy all of the sudden. He slid his chair forward when a wheel got caught in something and he looked down. He rolled his chair back and bent down to pick up the dark blue panties from two nights before. He smiled as he rolled the soft fabric between his fingers, then opened the bottom drawer and put them down next to the whiskey bottle.

He smirked as he thought of what possible result telling Darcy would evoke, and then tried to go back to work. He would see her after work after all, it was only hours away. Not that bad at all, even his love obsessed mind could manage a few hours… _right_?

* * *

See you all soon with the next fanfiction (or maybe next chapter of this one...).


End file.
